


【柱斑】（车）我们仍未知道那天宇智波斑的前X腺检查结果

by yscs000



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yscs000/pseuds/yscs000





	【柱斑】（车）我们仍未知道那天宇智波斑的前X腺检查结果

斑本来是没多想的。  
毕竟他和柱间年少相识、乱世相守，本身实力又都是忍界巅峰，该玩的不该玩的木遁play高空须佐play神马的早就玩耍了个遍，此刻跪伏在检查床上露出私密部位给柱间检查的动作坦然无比。

柱间本来也没多想的。  
爱人是爱人，医者是医者，现下作为给斑检查的医生，他只关注于病患的身体，以及纲手交给他的新版检体操作指南。  
问题就出在了这本指南上。

[触诊时医师右手示指戴指套或手套，并涂以润滑剂，将示指置于肛门外口轻轻按摩。]  
从拿到操作指南开始柱间就感慨，现在的医疗发展真是日新月异，战国时即使已经有了医疗忍者但并没有形成规范的操作流程，更别提这样集结成册供人参考使用了。

即使只是从医者的角度来观察，斑的那里也是足够美丽，周边的皱褶正随着他手指按压揉动并试图探入指尖的动作逐渐变浅，直到艰难地把一个指节完全吞下。  
“还是不行啊，斑斑你得再放松一点。”只进入一个指节是远远不够的。

 

“混蛋，”向来天不怕地不怕的宇智波斑难得有了几分名为“窘迫”的情绪，明明没少吞入过比手指硕大得多的物什的地方，现在却不知为何紧绷无比，“我已经在放松了。”

听到斑的语气，柱间立时就反应过来了问题的所在——举世皆敌的时间太久，外头那层尖刺已经成为了斑的一部分，愿意软化一点在床笫之间雌伏于柱间身下恐怕已经是他能做出的最大退让。

既然只在床笫之间能有所软化，那么……千手医师走到了斑的身前，左手带着些强硬意味地把他的下巴托起，俯身给予了正苦恼于无法放松身体的病患一个安抚性的浅吻。

而在斑回过神并予以积极的回应以后，唇和唇的贴合很快就变成了舌与舌的暧昧交缠。即使双方都是实力强大的忍者，在经历过如此缠绵的深吻之后，脑子都有些混沌。幸而我们英明神武的初代目大人仍未忘记医者的本分，克制住了跟爱人继续下去进行某些活动的冲动，转而继续刚才被中断的检查。

仍旧是跪伏在检查床上、双肘屈曲的姿态，却能感觉到斑的身体比刚才要柔软了不少，柱间沾上石蜡的手指很快就整个探入了后穴内。

果然“进入状态”了会好很多嘛~千手医师沉浸在得意中，以至于忽视了斑在他手指插入时唇边流泻的闷哼声。  
[先检查肛门及括约肌的紧张度，再检查肛管及直肠的内壁。注意有无压痛及黏膜是否光滑，有无肿块及搏动感。]  
由于对指南上具体操作的不熟悉，柱间手上的动作十分缓慢。已经被挑起了些许情欲的身体在发软的同时也变得敏感，能清晰地感受到柱间的一根手指在后穴的各个方向探索、按揉，或深入、或浅出，屈起的中指指节时不时地硌在穴口地褶皱上，一切的一切无不刺激着斑的触觉。  
“找到了！是这里！”平日的情事里柱间也感觉的到斑后穴里有这么一处地方能给他带来非凡的刺激，但这样摒弃了情欲仅仅作为医者用手指探究着爱人的内里还是第一次，不住带着新奇的意味在那处戳刺、按揉。

“够了！”  
被一股巨大的力量掀倒，等他反应过来时，已被斑压在了身下，主动和被动瞬间交换了位置。医者被病患结结实实地骑压在了检查床上。  
一时没明白情况的医师抬起头，正对上病患勾玉飞转的双瞳，眼中三分暴戾，余下七分皆是炽热的情欲。  
身为罪魁祸首的那本《指南》也早被撞翻在地上，底封上“服务患者”几个字分外显眼。  
千手医师在心底苦笑了一下，看来今天是不得不为身上这任性的病患服务到底了。  
——END


End file.
